EL destino y sus juegos
by karenb615
Summary: Lo cierto es que estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos no escuchaba su voz… no quería seguir llevando la vida q llevaba... no podía seguir esperando por el ...Deseando desde lo más profundo que dejara un lado su venganza y le diera importancia a mis sentimientos… si por que yo estoy cien por ciento segura q él sabe de mis sentimientos hacia él...
1. Chapter 1

**El destino y sus juegos.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Jane:** Hey lisbon!

Lo cierto es que estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos no escuchaba su voz… no quería seguir llevando la vida q llevaba... no podía seguir esperando por el ...Deseando desde lo más profundo que dejara un lado su venganza y le diera importancia a mis sentimientos… si por que yo estoy cien por ciento segura q él sabe de mis sentimientos hacia él y no son para nada normales, pero el sigue tratándome como siempre, justificándose con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja…si…si esa hermosa sonrisa que me lleva a otras dimensiones… Lo cierto es que ya no puedo más, yo no le veo el mismo interés por mí,… la solución es sacármelo de la cabeza... Buscar a alguien que me ame, no puedo dejar pasar más el tiempo, me encanta mi trabajo, pero no la soledad en que vivo , quiero una familia… y que sería más agraciado que con el hombre q amo …pero lamentablemente nada es perfecto…

**Jane**: hey LISBON!

**Lisbón**: he… mmm disculpa?

**Jane:** que te ocurre te sientes bien? Estas estresada Lisbon…

**Lisbón**: no... Para nada… (Su mirada la delataba)... Bueno sí... Solo un dolor de cabeza... además es súper tarde que haces aquí…

**Jane**: psss… nada acompañándote, que mejor q eso mi querida lisbon!

**Lisbón**: jane vete a descansar… y además no hace falta ya yo me iba… (Nada era mejor que ese momento para confesarle ese sentimiento que la quemaba por dentro, que gritaba como prisionero por salir… que momento más perfecto que ese… estaban solos, no había nadie en el CBI)…

**Jane**: necesitas decirme algo Lisbon… a mí no me engañas, por eso es tu Dolor de cabeza, que es eso que te hace sentir tan mal? (El sabia lo q lisbon guardaba en su interior, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios… no sabía si alegrarse o no se que sentimientos se podía desatar…pues tenía miedo, miedo de perderla no le podía dar paso a otro sentimiento que no sea de amistad… ahora me arrepiento de haberle preguntado eso…q hago? )

**Lisbón:** yo decirte algo a ti… (Más nerviosa no podía estar)… en lo absoluto mejor me voy nos vemos mañana jane… (Al darle la espalda la melancolía la atacaba… una lagrima corrió por su mejilla por ser tan cobarde y no confesarle q sencillamente lo ama)

Un impulso hizo q jane se levantara y se acercara a ella, agarrándola del brazo (no sabía realmente lo q hacia)…

**Jane:** que pasó Lisbón? Q te ocurre? Puedes confiar en mí…

**Lisbón:** (su voz sonaba tan tan…) tú sabes que es lo q ocurre (a punto de estallar)… que me enamore Jane de la persona menos indicada… me enamore de su hermosa sonrisa… de sus locuras, por ser tan diferente a los demás.. por buscarle una solución a los problemas cuando son escasas… porque con el desaparece en mi la soledad que ata mi vida todos los días… cuando estoy con el (con una sonrisa fingida, y lágrimas incontables surgiendo sin parar), me siento bien a su lado, el tiempo se acelera más de los normal… realmente no te puedo explicar… lo cierto es que daría mi vida si es necesario…. Pero hay un problema Jane y sabes cuál es… que creo q él no me corresponde... pues hay una venganza de por medio que consume su vida por completo, y no creo que ese amor q yo siento lo comparta conmigo… mm... No lo creo... (Su mirada de derrota y de resignación exploraban el piso… se sentía aliviada por soltar esa carga… y a la vez desconcertada por no saber q diría…)

**Jane:** (realmente no hallaba que decirle… que me pasa? Yo que siempre tengo algo que decir? Pero no puedo usar mis habilidades con ella y menos en este momento… sinceramente estaba bloqueado y sin salida… mi corazón late a tres mil por hora … quiero abrazarla y besarla y decirle…) lisbon… discúlpame… pero… creo que ese hombre comparte ese sentimiento… pero no puede ser tan cruel de acercarse a ti con esas intenciones... no porque no quiere, por q es lo q más desea… pero te ama tanto que no quiere hacerte sufrir (sentí mis ojos húmedos y era inevitable q se me escapara una lagrima)…. Sabes no se le puede hacer daño a lo más importante (me quería morir en ese momento)… de verdad q no puedo lisbon, no con ese asesino acechándome y arrancando de mí lo más preciado… de verdad lo siento… (no me pude aguantar y la abraze como si la estuviera perdiendo, como si se fuera a disolver en cualquier momento… me quería quedar allí sintiendo su cabeza sobre mi hombro… y sus brazos rodeando mi espalda, si el tiempo concede deseos que por favor se detenga) lo siento Lisbon, quiero q seas feliz pero no a mi lado... Por favor… (mi voz se quebraba con facilidad)… por favor no me insista (mi respiración se acelera y mi corazón se va con ella de pedazo en pedazo)…

**Lisbon:** cómo crees q pueda buscar alguien mejor que tú,, como crees que te puedo arrancar de mi corazón, perecería en el momento, deja a un lado ese sentimiento de tomar venganza por tus propias manos,, juntos lo podemos atrapar… vamos a darnos una oportunidad a ver q resulta… (yooo, rogándole a alguien! Pero es que no lo quiero perder. Las lagrimas son la única cosa que me queda de consuela)

**Jane:** que te ocurre lisbon… no seas tan ingenua, no puedo compartir una vida contigo, es que no lo entiendes… me moriría si te ocurriera algo a manos del ser q más desprecio… no puedo, además soy muy miserable para estar a tu lado. No de esa forma… lo siento lisbon no puedo…. Te pido que no me insistas por favor…

**Lisbon** (sus palabras me desgarraban el alma)… ya veo que yo no soy la cobarde… suéltame! (Pues aun me tenia tomada de ambos brazos) no puedo seguir mendigando por tu amor… creí que eras más de lo que yo pensaba…

**Jane** (sentía un dolor horrible… en el pecho semejante aquel q no quería recordar me agarre el pecho y me senté en su sofá .. Respiraba agitadamente, no me salían palabras… creo q me quede sin alma)

-Lisbon se preocupó por su estado... se sentó a su lado y poso su mano en su hombro… q te ocurre jane? Por favor cálmate…

**Jane**: que… me... calme… perdóname pero no pue…do... verte asi lis...bon… no quiero perder tu amistad, quiero q con…fíes en mi… pero, como siempre… lo… has hecho... ok, discúlpame pero me tengo que ir.

**Lisbón: **espera!….. Si no hubieras entrado a mi oficina nada de esto hubiera ocurrido (me fui hacia el ascensor con una gran tristeza).

**Jane:** (es cierto, lo que dice pero podía notarla triste y no aguantaba verla así, sabía que yo era el culpable… quizás pensé en que me iba a evadir como siempre…-incline mi cabeza como signo de resignación)… espera lisbon!… las cosas pasan por algo, y recuerda que hare cualquier cosa por ti, excepto todo aquello que te perjudique…

**Lisbon:** adiós jane, nos vemos mañana…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí va el segundo capitulo… un poco corto pero espero lo disfruten… **

**Disclaimer: si el mentalista me perteneciera jane y lisbon ya tendrían hijos! XD**

**Chapter 2.**

1 mes después, jane y lisbon… fueron retomando su relación de amigos… no mencionaron más lo ocurrido (sinceramente cuando es amor real todo se cura con el tiempo)... Pues no fue del todo un momento agradable… ni Risgby, ni Van Pelt se dieron cuenta de la tensión entre ellos después de lo que había pasado, solo el innegable Cho… sabía que había pasado algo, que los distancio a ambos, pero que fue cesando con el transcurrir de los días…

**Rigsby:** caso cerrado… q bueno ya me estaba muriendo de hambre pizza para todos y con mucha piña jejeje!

**Cho:** atrévete…. Nada más…

**Van pelt:** si siguen la voy a repartir con los agentes q nos están celando…

-Jane se reía sin parar al ver la actitud de todos… lisbon se acercó y tomo su pedazo de pizza…

**Lisbon:** excelente chicos… sin duda la cooperación de todos ayuda a resolver los casos bastante rápido… los felicito! Después de comer se pueden retirar tienen lo que queda de día libre…

**Rigsby:** excelente, no hay problema que me lleve lo que queda verdad? (Al ver las miradas de todos sobre el)… bueno… no importa…mmm...ya estoy lleno…

**Van pelt:** te puedes callar…

**Cho:** sin duda… te apoyo

Todos se rieron por las estupideces de Rigsby y se retiraron… bueno… menos lisbon y jane. Lisbon se sentó en su escritorio para terminar de organizar algunos papeles que le quedaban y jane se acostó en su sofá y sin dejar de pensar en Lisbon… (Aunque era imposible su relación por los momentos… pues también era imposible sacársela de la cabeza) se quedó dormido profundamente. Lisbon termino lo que le quedaba, tomo sus cosas y se fue pero antes se quedó observando a jane… sin duda como le gustaría amanecer con él y ver ese rostro tan perfecto cada mañana…

**Lisbon:** dios! Que estoy pensando mejor me voy… salió y aprovecho de hacer algunas compras.

Tomo uno de los carritos y agarro lo que necesitaba realmente no eran muchas las cosas para una mujer que vivía sola.

Cerca… mejor dicho bastante cerca se escuchó unos disparos… (Oh no! Se dijo a si misma será que no tengo un poco de descanso… se acercó posando su mano en su pistola y se dirigió al sitio donde provenía el disparo… la gente corría como loca… sin duda me imaginaba lo peor pero… no había ningún herido, solo un hombre de espalda esposando a otro, me acerque a la pistola q estaba tirada, a un lado del hombre y la tome...- me puede explicar que pasa aquí, agente lisbon de CBI…

El hombre agachado se dio la vuelta para quedar cautivado con esos ojos verdes… lisbon no se quedó atrás realmente ese hombre era apuesto, cabello negro ojos azules y una hermosa sonrisa (tipo Patrick dempsey XD)

Mucho gusto dijo levantándose y dándole la mano- agente Bryan Mills-

**Lisbon:** el gusto es mío (dijo sin apartar su mirada esos hermosos ojos)… bueno... me puede explicar q pasa aquí señor Bryan?

**Bryan:** ah… el joven aquí presente trato de arrebatarme el arma para atentar con… bueno me parece que se fue, lo bueno es que pude desviarle el arma a tiempo , por suerte no hirió a nadie… gracias a Dios no ocurrió nada.

**Lisbon:** si gracias a Dios… puede llevarlo a su unidad y encargarse de él, para poder terminar con mis compras (le dije con una sonrisa)…

**Bryan:** Ups le dijo sonriendo, lo que ocurre es que estoy recién llegando a sacramento, mañana comienzo en el CBI… que coincidencia no?

**Lisbon:** ah? Con su ceño fruncido… que?

**Bryan:** creo q no te agrado la noticia…

**Lisbon:** no, no es eso… bueno al fi cabo, los oficiales se pueden encargar, además no hubo ningún asesinato… bienvenido a la unidad… (le dijo apenada, pues nunca pensó que se iba a conseguir con una Galán, será que este era el hombre con quien compartiría su vida y no jane.. otra vez ese nombre, tengo q sacármelo de la cabeza, y esta es mi oportunidad… sin darse cuenta se había sonrojado)

**Bryan:** gracias, será un gusto trabajar contigo o bueno pertenecer en la misma unidad eso aún no lo sabemos… no creo que me asignen a tu equipo…

**Lisbon:** se lo pueden llevar agrego, dirigiéndose a los oficiales…

-Los 2 oficiales que se encontraban en lugar de los sucesos tomaron al chico y se lo llevaron, la aglomeración de la gente se fue dispersando…-

Bueno… Bryan eso aún no lo sabemos, pero me alegro que pertenezca a nuestra unidad, nos vemos mañana…

**Bryan**: espero q mañana llegue pronto señorita lisbon (le dijo pícaramente)-tomo la mano de lisbon y beso su muñeca. Sin decir más nada se alejo

**Lisbon:** que fue eso?, después de todo es un hombre agradable (pensó) y bastante lindo… bueh… seguiré con mis compras…

Sin duda el día de hoy estuvo de mi lado fue casi perfecto (pues no se me olvida lo que ocurrió con jane hace… mm.. creo que un mes pero días como esto me apartan de mi insípida realidad, cerramos un caso, comimos pizza, conocí a un galán…y estoy comiendo helado de chocolate q más puedo pedir…. )

**Patrick dempsey para los que no saben es el protagonista de greys anatomy lo pueden buscar en google!**

**Por favor comente! Para inspirarme… hasta la próxima! =)**


End file.
